


Not your average girl

by Ajmurphyblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajmurphyblake/pseuds/Ajmurphyblake
Summary: my own duff rewrite for the bellarkes valentines exchange.  For Emily @ruggedmurphy
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Not your average girl

Everyone has their moment in high school, that light bulb moment of self discovery. Mine was when my used to be friend turned enemy Bellamy, decided to inform me I was the DUFF. The frumpy friend to Raven and Harper. I Clarke Griffin am a DUFF and am proud. I wasn't always, but amazingly Bellamy helped with that too. 

It started like any other high school day, walking the halls with Raven and Harper on our way to class. When Echo, Bellamy's on again off again popular girlfriend, currently they were off again, invited us to a party, well she invited Raven and Harper, they told Echo I was coming with them. 

That night while I was walking around looking for my crush Finn, Bellamy came up. 

"You know I think it's great how committed you are to being a DUFF for Raven and Harper." Bellamy said walking up behind me.

"Excuse me?" I said turning to look at him.

"You know, DUFF. Designated Ugly Fat Friend." He said, shrugging.

I scoffed. 

"No look everyone has one. It's not a bad thing, it just means that they are more attractive than you and you're more approachable than they are" He said turning to the crowd at Echo's house. "See Atom is my DUFF, he gets to talk to hot girls and feel important, and they come to me. I don't have to do any of the work."

I turned to him "you're such a pig."

"Hey it's not a bad thing, you help Raven and Harper more than you know." He said, smirking.

I threw my drink at him then walked away.

I hated him, why would he say such things to me?

He couldn't be right. Could he?

Except, the more I thought about it, the more I realized he was. 

Raven and Harper made me their DUFF, and I was pissed. So I confronted them about it and we fought, and I was an idiot.

Then in science class I heard the teacher telling Bellamy he was failing and unless he brought up his grades, he would lose his scholarship. A thought formed in my mind, maybe, I could help him with passing science, and he could help me become less of a DUFF. 

So I approached him at football practice. 

"Bellamy I have a proposition for you." I said getting his attention. 

"Well if that's all you wanted you didn't have to follow me out here, I would have met you in the locker room after practice." He said, smirking. 

"You are seriously gross." I said turning to walk away disgusted. 

He grabbed my hand stopping me. "Clarke, wait, I'm sorry. What did you have in mind?" He asked releasing my hand. 

I looked from my hand up to him. "I'll help you pass science, if you can help me become less of a DUFF."

"Seriously? You would have it easy, you can pass science in your sleep." He said, smirking. 

I smacked his arm. "You jackass."

He laughed. "I'm sorry. You're right, I do need the help and you could use it too."

"You're pushing it Blake. But where do we start? I have notes for you." I asked. 

"Let's go to the mall and get you new clothes." He said. 

We headed to the mall the next day, he kept trying to get me to loosen up. Picking out outfits i normally would never wear, and it almost seemed like he was flirting with me. It was weird and nice at the same time. I'm not used to it, he was right, guys don't acknowledge me, they definitely don't flirt with me.

With new clothes, his next mission was helping me learn to be more comfortable with myself. We started with getting me to talk to guys without making a fool of myself. Which was a slow process. I was more of a DUFF than I realized. 

But we managed to get me to talk to at least a dozen guys without stumbling over my words.

It was nice, I left feeling more confident in myself. Bellamy called me that night to ask me my date plans, and I realized, I've never been on a date before. 

"What do you mean you have never been on a date?" He asked, surprised evident in his voice. 

I cringed even though he couldn't see me. "Yeah well, you were the one who pointed out my less attractiveness."

"I… Clarke." He started and I cut him off.

"Any advice on dating?" I asked, not wanting to hear his truths again. It was hard enough being aware of my status.

He sighed in the phone. "Why don't I take you out tonight as a practice." He offered. 

"You want to be seen with me in public on a date?" I asked before I could stop myself. Quickly covering the hope in my voice. "I mean as practice." 

There was something in his voice I couldn't figure out when he responded. "Yeah Clarke, I'm fine being seen in public with you as a practice date. That's why I asked."

"OK um, sure I guess, what do we do?" I asked, suddenly becoming shy.

"Just get dressed and come down stairs. Leave the rest to me." He said, his voice still held an emotion I didn't understand. 

I hung up and quickly changed into one of the outfits he helped me pick out. A cute pale blue sundress that hung off the shoulders and came to my knees. I put on a little make-up, something I don't do often. Satisfied I headed down stairs stopping to look at myself in the mirror by the door. My blonde waves cascading down my shoulders, I looked good and I was a little surprised. 

Stepping outside I saw Bellamy leaning against his jeep, he looked amazing, dark wash jeans and a black long sleeve button up with the sleeves rolled up, his dark curls unruly as usual. 

He wasn't looking up until I walked closer to his truck. As I stepped closer towards him, I saw his eyes trail up and down my body and it sent tingles in my stomach. Must be nervous, remember the big picture, Finn.

He averted his gaze when he noticed me watching him. "Come on Griffin let's roll." He said, his voice slightly strained.

He took me to the local diner, we walked inside and sat at a booth as the waitress brought us menus and took our drink order. I wasn't sure what to do so I just focused on the menu, kind of scared. I heard him take a breath but I was still scared. 

"Relax Clarke, if Finn sees you all tense the mood will be thrown off." Bellamy says, gaining my attention. 

"Right, so, um what do we do?" I asked, still not looking up. 

He sighed and reached across the table and moved my menu with one hand while the other cupped my chin bringing my gaze up to his.

"Clarke, please relax, I promise, nothing bad will happen, ok? Seriously it will be ok, you don't have to have experience to be attractive." He said.

I nodded and he released my chin, my body still had tingles. Finn, Clarke focus, we don't like Bellamy remember? The evening went up from there.

We were laughing and actually getting along great, I can't remember the last time I had this much fun. 

The next night I asked Finn out. We met at the same diner as the one Bellamy took me to. The evening was completely different than the previous night.

I tried not to think of all the differences between Finn and Bellamy but there were so many. 

Then Finn said the words I never wanted to hear. 

"So is Raven single?"

I looked at him in shock, are you serious right now? He is duffing me?

"Are you shitting me right now?" I said getting angry. 

"Um, what?" He said looking oblivious. 

I picked up his drink and poured it on his head. "How dare you make me the duff? I told you I liked you and you ask about my friends? You're a piece of shit." I turned and stormed out, heading home calling Bellamy on my way, he didn't answer so I left a message. 

Pulling into my driveway I saw him on his porch kissing Echo. My heart broke more. I got out and ran upstairs, hearing Bellamy shout my name as I raced to my room. I changed quickly trying to ignore my broken heart. Then Bellamy was at the door. 

"Clarke, open up. Please. I got your message, talk to me please."

I opened the door and told him to go away, he passed science and I'm just unfixable. I went back to my room to wallow in my own pity.

The next day which was also homecoming, Raven and Harper showed up to finally confront me about my stupidity. I told them everything and they understood and told me they love me no matter how stupid I was being. 

"That settles it, we all go together without the boys." Harper said. 

"No I can't do that to you guys, I'll be fine by myself." I responded. 

But Harper is instant and demands I at least go with them and hang out. She then surprised me with a custom made dress she had made just for me. 

I went with them but insisted they go have fun with their dates, I stuck to myself in a corner, where I could see everyone, including Echo trying to suck Bellamy's face off. I turned away and tried to occupy myself, but I heard someone come stand next to me. Somehow I knew it was Bellamy without even turning. 

"I'm sorry Clarke. I have been a grade A idiot." He said softly. 

I looked up at him confused.

"What?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me in front of him, I looked up into his eyes. 

"I let social standings and Echo get in my head and I overlooked what was right in front of me. I don't want Echo, I haven't in a long time, being on that date with you is the best I've felt in a long time, then you went on your date with Finn and I threw myself back at Echo because that's what I thought I had to do. But really I was jealous of Finn. Then you called and I knew." He said, his hand coming up to cup my cheek. 

"But I just saw you two." I manage to get out.

"Well you know Echo. She doesn't like to lose. But Clarke, I'm done with feeling numb, you made me feel alive. Clarke Griffin, will you be my beautiful duff girlfriend?" He asked, slowly leaning towards me. 

I gulped, his eyes keeping me captivated.

"Seriously? No joke?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. 

He leaned his forehead against mine and my eyes fluttered closed. 

"Clarke, please open your eyes, look at me. I promise, I don't want anyone else but you." He said 

I opened my eyes and nodded. Then he captured my lips in my first kiss, stealing my breath.

"Let's get out of here." He said.

"But don't you want to stay and find out if you won?" I asked 

"I already won, no matter what they say." He said leaning in to kiss me again then pull me outside to his truck. 

I won't say happily ever after, because let's be honest, this is the real world. But we are pretty damn close.


End file.
